cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you feel that I have reverted an edit or issued a warning in error, please action=edit&section=new}} let me know. I am human, and I do make mistakes. Please don't interpret an error on my part as a personal attack on you. It's not, I promise. I ask you to simply bring it to my attention; I am always open to civil discussion. *Some people have expressed concern at my altering of the format in which they leave messages here. Per Cyber Nations Wiki general policy, I reserve the right to merge, indent, or clear entire messages left here (though usually I'll archive them instead). If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or on another site, I'll block you. It's really a wonderful system. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} ---- Military Unit infobox I thought I should let you know that I created this Military Unit infobox. At first glance, while it looks similar to this one (and it should be because I copied the code), I actually deleted a great deal out of the one I've created. You can see it working on Shock Squadron's article, and while it's essentially the same I changed "country" to "alliance" to make it work better in that role, rather than for a nation RP, along with removing all of the aircraft section and a few other things. I figured I should tell you in case you might have deleted it, thinking I had made a duplicated template. Cheers! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 12:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) GOONS It would probably be better to just revert those two anon edits. From a quick scan it doesn't look like they actually added any content. And I have no idea why some people randomly add a lot of spaces for the fun of messing stuff up :P. Btw, there seems to be a problem with being used next to the infobox (text goes into/on top of the infobox). Those darn infoboxes :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:00, Tuesday, 18 May 2010 (ET) RE: Forums The results of the test seemed normal, and other sites (such as the CN Forums, the SOS-dan forums, YouTube, Wikipedia, and a ton of other sites) are still loading normally, so the problem might not be on my end. Pikachurin Talk • 23:30, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) Team templates Should all of the team templates have before their content? I didn't look through all of them but so far I noticed that and don't have it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:45, Saturday, 22 May 2010 (ET) Spring Update Badges sound fun, I hope they'll be awarded retroactively :P. Also, I looked at that site traffic thing for this wiki and the most daily views by far was when the CN forums were offline ^_^. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 13:45, Monday, 24 May 2010 (ET) Alliance History Hey MvP, Thanks for updating my alliance history page, it's appreciated. I almost forgot about it. :P Pikachurin Talk • 19:52, Monday, 24 May 2010 (ET) :Thanks for tweaking the infobox. Though, would it be possible to fix the infobox so that text doesn't flow into the next entry when it gets too long? :Also, are you actually in Singapore? If so, then have fun! ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 20:14, Tuesday, 25 May 2010 (ET) ::Yeah, that's what I meant. Wouldn't you be able to fix the problem if each entry was separated into a row of its own? Pikachurin Talk • 20:10, Wednesday, 26 May 2010 (ET) UnknownUnavailable's message Wow had no idea you were so important here Micheal :) your page looks awesome Flag trouble I dunno why, but part of File:Bobogoobo (Province) Flag.svg isn't showing up. There's supposed to be another red bar thingy in that white space on the right. But this link does display it. What am I doing wrong? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:04, Wednesday, 26 May 2010 (ET) :Also, in the CN Wiki version the red bar that is there does not appear to be vertically centered (there is more white space under it than above it), although it is centered in the other link. Could this be due to how adding a filter increases the border/size of the object? What do I have to do to make the wiki happy :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:26, Wednesday, 26 May 2010 (ET) Barnstars I've been planning some wiki things recently, and while I was looking for information for various projects on Wikipedia I came across the barnstar awards. Would you be interested in introducing something like this here? Barnstars would by far be the best sort of CN Wiki award to create, they would be self sustaining in the end as there wouldn't need to be an award panel or such to grant them. Barnstars could be created for things like alliances, updating alliance stats, reverting vandalism, team information, nation information, RP, etc. Because anyone could introduce a barnstar, it means a few people don't need to try and think up all the awards all the time. As for the graphics themselves, there are many talented artists in the CN community and it may be possible to enlist their help for say, the first batch of awards at least, as it gives a good base. What do you think of this? -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 13:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey MvP, Do you think categories should be cleaned up if they have subcategories (such as Category:Cities) to make things more organized? For example, instead of categorizing Jubilife to Category:Cities, Category:Capitals and Category:Cities of Disparu, the page can just be categorized to Category:Cities of Disparu, since the category is a subcategory of Category:Capitals (which, in turn, is a subcategory of Category:Capitals). This would make categories more navigable since they would be less cluttered and more organized. What do you think? On an unrelated note, what happened to your blog's site? I haven't been able to open it for a while. Pikachurin Talk • 16:44, Tuesday, 1 June 2010 (ET) :I placed Category:Cities of Disparu under Category:Capitals since I thought every article in that category was about a capital city. I forgot about Montreal though, so thanks for pointing that out. :D Anyways, wouldn't it be possible to program a bot to automatically re-categorize articles in those categories? A bot could check if an article is categorized in a main category and a subcategory, and if it is, the bot could un-categorize the article from the main category. Would that be possible? Pikachurin Talk • 20:45, Tuesday, 1 June 2010 (ET) List of blocs Well a little too late now lol but sounds awesome. Lol pie (talk • ) 19:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey MvP, Thanks for blocking the guy who vandalized my nation's article, it's appreciated. ^_^ I noticed both of our nation articles were vandalized this morning. Even though my article was vandalized four hours after yours was, and the guy who vandalized Disparu was using a Japanese IP instead of an American one, could both incidents be related somehow? Pikachurin Talk • 18:14, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) :You're welcome. On an unrelated note, if you don't mind, could you remove Labrador from File:Disparu (orthographic) (provinces).svg and the versions for Almia, Coronet, Nunavik and the Gaspésie? Labrador was ceded to a new CNRP player yesterday, so the maps will have to be reupdated again. Pikachurin Talk • 19:22, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) ::Thanks, MvP. :) Pikachurin Talk • 20:51, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) :::Once the "What links here" pages for Pastoria and Labrador gets refreshed, I'll fix the links to them. :::Anyways, I ceded Labrador due to OoC reasons. A new CN player who wanted to participate in CNRP sent me a message one day, asking if he could have Labrador (since that was also his in-game nation name and location). I didn't really have anything planned for Labrador in my RP (besides a terrorist RP that didn't really turn out great), I wanted more players in CNRP, and I didn't want to drive out a new CN player, so there weren't any major reasons for me to deny his request (besides having to update a ton of stuff here in the wiki). Pikachurin Talk • 21:05, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) ::::Okay, I've updated the two images. Thanks for pointing those out. Anyways, I agree, Labrador's secession will probably make for some interesting RP. That, and the Parti Français has been slowly gaining more support and seats in Parliament since the Gaspésie joined Disparu, so retaining English as an official language might make them overthrow the Government - which is mostly composed of Illuminati Pokémonist Society Disparu Committee members and supporters. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:35, Thursday, 3 June 2010 (ET) Signature bot Hi, I'm an admin and b'crat at Battlefield Wiki, but I'm also a Wikipedia user. I couldn't help noticing your post asking for a signature bot for this place. I'm wanting the same for my wiki, so I was wondering, did you ever get a reply? - User:Bondpedia (talk) 18:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks anyway - User:Bondpedia (talk) 19:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Images Ah, thanks for the update. I think it's a problem with thumbnails as a whole, since the map thumbnail in the Imperium of Canada is displaying an older version of the file even though it isn't a SVG file. Pikachurin Talk • 20:12, Monday, 7 June 2010 (ET) :Heh. Wikia seems to be having a lot of image problems lately... <_< Pikachurin Talk • 11:32, Monday, 21 June 2010 (ET) Huh? Out of curiosity, why was File:DisparuStorm.jpg considered spam/vandalism? I don't remember spamming or vandalizing that file before it was deleted... O_o Pikachurin Talk • 22:45, Monday, 7 June 2010 (ET) :Heh, fair enough. :P Pikachurin Talk • 22:49, Monday, 7 June 2010 (ET) LIFTS Is it worth me putting any more effort into the LIFTS page? It was fine till I made a joke page which I'm not arguing as an issue now. You might give me a heads up on the "style" problem. Mech88 (talk • ) 22:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Commanderneyo77's comment Nice Wiki, did you do it by yourself? Mako Lim Hey MvP, Are you controlling this account, or is it an impostor? Just wondering. Pikachurin Talk • 21:41, Thursday, 10 June 2010 (ET) The Legion Heh, thanks for filling in the white space on the Legion article. I'm searching for other clever ways of filling it in! Imperial Zealot (talk • ) 18:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unknown War and current crisis Certainly. I'll split it from the main article as soon as I get through the other stuff I'm working on here. Pikachurin Talk • 17:00, Sunday, 20 June 2010 (ET) :The supposed war between the US and the Great Lakes seems to have turned into an environmental cleanup project, so I might end up keeping the Unknown War section with the main article. :P Pikachurin Talk • 11:21, Monday, 21 June 2010 (ET) RE: Sandbox The cake is a lie. :V Apparently, it's the cake recipe used in . I found it funny, so I put it in my sandbox for future reference. :P Pikachurin Talk • 11:47, Monday, 21 June 2010 (ET) Merged Ingoman edits You should really talk to me before you undo my edits >_> The second SF is not connected to the first one, it's on a different colour, has a very different history, and came about through the merger of a number of SF alliances that had formed in the past. Please undo your edit, I am working on the new page, but you are making things difficult for me. --James D. (talk • ) 00:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fine I will obliterate the old one I suppose that will make you happy. --James D. (talk • ) 00:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's not the same alliance, that doesn't even make sense. That doesn't even make sense. It has a different flag, different colour, different founders, different origin, different FORUM, different IRC channel, different EVERYTHING. There is no connection between the two other than the name. And yet, you have seperate articles for the Order of Random Insanity (TE) and the Random Insanity Alliance (TE) It seems you have taken the tactic of "I don't like him, I'm going to prevent him from doing anything." --James D. (talk • ) 00:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok I've just encountered "shoot first and ask questions later" editors on every wiki I've ever been on. Part of it is me, I just make changes and am not fond of discussing them or getting approval first, but part of it is also the wiki culture breeds the mentality that everyone new is probably a vandal. --James D. (talk • ) 00:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Something amusing and yet irritating That's odd...how did that ever happen? O_o It seems that my theory on Wikia randomly selecting images and screwing them up is still true. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:08, Thursday, 24 June 2010 (ET) :Same here. I never received e-mails from Wikia when you left messages in my talk page. Pikachurin Talk • 21:38, Thursday, 24 June 2010 (ET) WIKI FACIST hand over the control of the wiki to the people you facist faggot :I'm curious as to what a facist is. I've not heard this term before. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:74, Décadi, 10 Messidor CCXVIII Truce I come offering a truce. At my disposal, I have a near limitless amount of proxies and enough time to mess with this wiki for a while. (but not as much as you you wikifascist sperglord faggot) I will cease my attacks on the conditions that you step down as admin and delete all your articles, and then go outside for once in your life. You have 10 minutes to decide. Alliance Help Hi I made a new alliance but I don't know about forums, treaties, IRC and all other information related to Alliance. Can you please help me? Cyber Jalal (talk • ) 08:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Navigations Hey Michael! I have recently started playing another game alongside CN called Lord Empires. Anyways, it has a wiki for it as well, and the Admin of the game asked if I would improve the left side navigation bar. However, I don't believe I can do that without administrative powers on that wiki; am I correct in my assumption? Which brings me to my second question, if I cannot figure out exactly how to change the left side navigation bar correctly, would you be willing to help? Thanks, -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 16:28, Sunday, 25 July 2010 EST 20:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: You were right, the left side navigation menu was really easy to edit. Thanks for the information and links. Thanks, -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 18:00, Tuesday, 27 July 2010 EST 22:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Flag of Disparu Even though I like the new versions more realistic colours, I think it would be better if I kept the old one just to keep things consistent. Thanks for telling me about it, though. Pikachurin Talk • 13:31, Thursday, 26 August 2010 (ET) RE: Thanks You're welcome, though I should also be thanking you for your edits to the Clannad Wiki. :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:09, Saturday, 4 September 2010 (ET) :Just out of curiosity, why did you put 2012 instead of 2008? Were you originally going to RP in the same timeline as Arrnea's RP? Pikachurin Talk • 21:12, Saturday, 4 September 2010 (ET) Question Hey, how did you make this: File:Großgermania Reichstag Structure 2010.svg? Thanks, -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 11:19, Sunday, 19 September 2010 EST :Thanks, but my new House of Representatives has 2987 members. Thus, I figured I'd try using 2008 NPC Seat Composition.png as my base. However, I can't seem to manage to edit the color of the seats correctly. If you'd like to give a shot at it, all of the information on my Grand Besaid House of Representatives page is correct (except the structure picture that is). :Thanks again, :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 17:33, Sunday, 19 September 2010 EST ::It's okay. Any other ideas for trying to make a house structure around that size? ::-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 17:36, Sunday, 19 September 2010 EST :::Look at what one can do with paint and two hours:File:GrandBesaidianHouseofRepsStructure.png :::-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 21:47, Thursday, 30 September 2010 EST Re: TOC limit Looks like coolness. I made it work :D. Thanks. 19:00, Wednesday, 22 September 2010 (ET) Doug Butcher's message Why am I not seeing the lines display on any of my pages where I have tables? They were there previously and I looked through my history. They aren't displayed there either. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/New_Libertaria#States_Of_New_Libertaria Updates Not Reflecting Visually, But Still Go Through Hey Mike, I've noticed that from time to time Updates that are made don't reflect. You know the update went through when you do see it sometimes show up, and it's there listed on your Contributions Pave of your User Page. But, on occasion I've noticed Updates not "display" on a Page that's edited. It does eventually go "display" the latest Update, but is this normal? Is it cookie related? I've also noticed Time Stamp issues sometime display the wrong Date/Time of the last Update (even-though the History reflects the right info). Can you shed any light on why this may happen from time to time? Again, we know the Updates go through, it's just a matter of them not always showing the latest ones. This happens the most when you do an Edit while Logged in, but come back later while logged out. You see the latest Edits while logged in, but not while logged out. Thanks, Nova Blue (talk • ) 13:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Nova Blue :Thanks Mike, it does and did help. :--Nova Blue (talk • ) 15:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome-message-user Would it be okay to force a TOC either above or below (and which would be preferable) the entire div in MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user? It really bothers me how the TOC goes inside the thing :P (ex. here). 17:48, Monday, 4 October 2010 (ET) Re: Progression Very nice :D I did a basic import for now, I can edit it later. 09:51, Tuesday, 5 October 2010 (ET) AfD Why are Montreal and Quebec City categorized as articles for deletion? Several pages still link to them. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:20, Saturday, 9 October 2010 (ET) :Done :P I like AWB, I definitely should've gotten it a while ago :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 04:57, Sunday, 17 October 2010 (ET) Broken redirects is finally all crossed out. For whatever reason, I just needed to purge the cache on and and that crossed them out :S. Just had to share my moment of triumph :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:03, Monday, 11 October 2010 (ET) : :3 Well you usually don't see the redirect icon anyway, so it isn't a big deal, right? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:25, Monday, 11 October 2010 (ET) RE: Avatar She's a major character from Pikachurin Talk • 20:21, Thursday, 4 November 2010 (ET) UoE hello Michael, I've noticed that Union of Empires still exists on CN wiki.. UoE actually reformed into The State.. the Ruler John A MacDonald hasn't really posted anything on CN forums of notices of such events.. The reforms went from The Confederation of Canada - Union of Empires - The State. Just wanted to let you know :) Cheers, KarlA Re: Alliance infobox I made it so that alliance factbooks will be displayed if they match the acronym instead of the full name, because I noticed some were like that. I fixed it a few minutes after I broke it; the server cache for that page was out of date. How long does it usually take for them to update? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:14, Saturday, 20 November 2010 (ET) :Looks like Locke fixed that, the problem was that they used instead of . Try again :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:05, Sunday, 21 November 2010 (ET) Military infoboxes Pages that use and the infoboxes that use it, such as Philippine Air Force, are screwed up for me. The styles for headings don't get applied properly - they show up as text. Is the same thing happening for you? I've spent at least an hour looking at those templates (including an attempt to reproduce the error by using the code as it would look without using templates, which failed), so I really don't want to see them anymore :P. Do you see what would be causing that? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:53, Sunday, 21 November 2010 (ET) :Okay, thanks. I wasn't aware that they had changed the software, though. What did they change that broke that template? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:19, Monday, 22 November 2010 (ET) ::Okay :P In other news, I found out through a random comment on Community Central that it is still possible to use Monaco! - with "&useskin=monaconew" instead of "&useskin=monaco" (or "?useskin=monaconew" for pages not using /index.php?title=blahblahblah). So I was wondering if there was a way to add that to all internal links. I tried hard to learn the JS to do that, and maybe I was trying to make it overly complicated as usual, but it was way too complicated for me :P. Would you be able to do that? Don't worry about it if it would take too much effort. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:23, Monday, 22 November 2010 (ET) :::Yay :D I dunno how long it'll last though, now that people have discovered the sekritz. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:33, Monday, 22 November 2010 (ET) ::::Awesome. Apparently I have a lot to learn about JS :P. But for some reason, that isn't working for me. It works as Opera user JS, but doesn't work in any other browser or in Opera without adding it to user JS. :S What am I doing wrong? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:25, Tuesday, 23 November 2010 (ET) Yeah, sorry, my wording was confusing. What I meant was, it isn't working in User:Bobogoobo/wikia.js for any browser. It only works when I add it to the Opera browser JS. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:40, Tuesday, 23 November 2010 (ET) :I forgot to try removing all of the other JS. That leads me to think that something in there is causing everything else to break, and that if it is removed, everything will work again - callapsibles, , etc. I'll test them one at a time tomorrow. (Hmm, also, it seems page preview doesn't work - it sent me to editing the last saved version of the page.) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 01:01, Tuesday, 23 November 2010 (ET) ::It was removed already, that was fast. I'll go back to trying to fix the Oasis JS now. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:41, Wednesday, 24 November 2010 (ET) CN:CSS Using just a plain on my CSS page worked for transcluding it to CN:CSS properly. I don't remember why I didn't just do that at first. I think I copied the commented pres from your page actually, so why were they commented? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:36, Saturday, 4 December 2010 (ET) :Oh, okay. Hooray Firefox :P. The only things in the Error Console are "YAHOO is not defined" and something about an uncaught exception with a lot of random characters. Yeah, I know the MediaWiki page works, but pretty much all of my changes violate the terms of use :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 02:57, Sunday, 5 December 2010 (ET) ::They don't work for me :P they're only used in and the function to switch the Following tab on user pages to Watchlist, and neither of those are working for me. Doesn't explain why collapsibles and stuff aren't working, though. Blah. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 03:15, Sunday, 5 December 2010 (ET) :::Oh, of course :P. Well I don't see anything about broken JS on the community forum so I think I'll go ahead and start a new topic there. I want my collapsibles :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 03:28, Sunday, 5 December 2010 (ET) Semi-collapsing tables Is there a way to collapse only part of a table? For example, my alliance history table. It's kind of large and I'm trying to reduce scrolling on my page (in preview anyway, since collapsibles work there :P), so I want to hide all the rows except the current one (which would also look better than highlighting it in aqua :P). So is that possible? I tried a few different ways but couldn't get it to work right. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:27, Saturday, 18 December 2010 (ET) Hi Hi, I found this Wikia by chance, and I care a lot but do not understand how it's going very well Cybernations. I could give a tutorial or something? and I Could Explain It? thanks (if possible daimonmancer@gmail.com). I'm Spanish but I love German history (Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos (talk • ) 21:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Thanks Anytime! I am just bummed that everyone keeps beating me to adding new DoWs to the thread. Oh, and while I am thinking about it, do you have any good ideas for turning "Dynasty" into a more realistic name that I could use for my nation? -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 21:24, Thursday, 20 January 2011 (EST) :Actually, that helped a lot. I think I have got it. Christopher "Dynasty" Dynes will become my role playing name, I'll just happen to be a leader of minority ethnicity, not a big deal. I just added in a small Greek minority in Grand Besaid's ethnicity, so that will work. I looked up Greek names and in the Early Christian (Byzantine) Era, Christopher happens to be a common name, which will work well since I'll say my character was named after Saint Christopher. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 23:14, Thursday, 20 January 2011 (EST) Re:CSS Will do, thanks. W3C guide didn't say to have quotes so that's why I didn't use them. Might be a while before I get to see if it works though, it's hiding a box that says "Thanks for your edit here are some related articles blah blah blah" in the same style as talk page message notifications, dunno how often it shows up. Not sure why it shows up with that stuff turned off in preferences. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:11, Thursday, 27 January 2011 (ET) :Yeah, I'd rather not hide it globally in case anyone actually uses it. I guess it's not terrible if I can't get rid of it for myself. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:46, Thursday, 27 January 2011 (ET) Here's a Barnstar for You! Here's a barnstar just for you! Copy and paste it on your article page if you wish to let others know you have earned this barnstar. If you interested about barnstars and like to add more, see here and the discussion page.JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I contacted Imperial Emperor. I am also going to combine the Wiki Medals with the Barnstars so yeah, thanks! JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 19:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Person Signatures What do you use to make signatures such as this one? (Did I ask this before? I couldn't find it if I did.) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:49, Sunday, 30 January 2011 (ET) :Okey, I found a pretty good font in Inkscape. But derp, it uploaded as a black box. How do I fix that? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:03, Sunday, 30 January 2011 (ET) Re:Re:Portal Thanks, I'll take a look at it. --Justin (talk • ) 05:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) MW:Newpagelayout Just wondering, what is the point of MediaWiki:Newpagelayout? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:56, Wednesday, 9 February 2011 (ET) Front page picture Curious really, how exactly did you create those front pages found on the Imperial Observer. It seems so realistic that it looks as if it was really printed instead of being created off from an image generator. If they were edited, then I probably wouldn't try because I would fail, bleh, and due to my limited technical skills and time; if any easier alternative is out there, I would appreciate it. Thanks. :) --Justin (talk • ) 23:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Javascript I love you. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:47, Saturday, 12 March 2011 (ET) Re:Capitalization Oh, sorry, didn't realize that. Still looked like my capitalization "correction" made nearly no changes at all to any template (either that or I didn't check). I always thought it was an error...just lying there and no one noticed it lol. Sorry. X|--Justin (talk • ) 23:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! :) --Justin (talk • ) 23:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Makes sense to me, most people don't have nonsensical names without titles like I do :P. Thanks [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:01, Friday, 18 March 2011 ( ) Re:Analysis Thanks for providing me the links. Creating a factbook on other nations is the least roleplay I can do in showing how much I actually read them. Hopefully, I will one day document an archive of factbooks of the major nation pages on this wiki...though I intend on keeping it limited to STOP nations and by request. I will look up those formats you given me. Thanks! :) --Justin (talk • ) 03:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! thanks for all your help MvP! MvP would you know how i can add the auto-count factor from the nation infobox to the one i'm creating for my nation? Rogal Dorn/Infobox Please just drop me a PM if you're going to edit it because i'm still adding stuff to it. thank you very much again. March 26, 2011 (ET) :Ya, surely. Like how you input the date your nation was established and it automatically fills in how many days old your nation is "Established 8/14/2010 (224 days old)" The bolded portion is what I mean on the regular nation infobox when it's displayed, how it's automatically shown you don't actually input how many days old your nation is, I hope this makes sense MvP. Thanks again! March 26, 2011 (ET) :Perfect! That's exactly what I was looking for good sir! Thank you so much for all your help tonight. March 26, 2011 (ET) Time template Sorry to bother you again, but if you have the time, would you kindly produce a "time" template similar to Template:Disparu/JubilifeTime? My capital city is based in the real-world so my time is in the ( ). Currently, I'm in so the time is instead. Could you do the same by making it here: ? Thanks! Preferred display should be this: (example) 12:00 AM, March 24, 2011, JBR City, JBR If you cannot display the "AM", "PM" thing, then you can just do the 1:00-24:00 one. :) Thank you. --Justin (talk • ) 18:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :8:00 AM.--Justin (talk • ) 18:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, that was quick by the way! :) --Justin (talk • ) 18:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: User page edits I can see what you did; it looks pretty good. Thanks Meshy. :) Pikachurin Talk • 19:37, Sunday, 27 March 2011 (ET) Converting flag to SVG Hi MvP, can you change my crappy JPG-looking PNG roleplay flag to a flashy and smooth SVG pic (similar to all the other flags you uploaded)? My computer doesn't upload SVG and by as far as I am concerned, I'm not very artistic when it comes to a mouse and no pencil. Thanks! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Much better. Thanks! :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Small text Ooh, thanks! For some reason I didn't think of putting it in my user CSS before :rolleyes: I changed my sig a while ago, because I thought it was some issue with Firefox 4, since the issue seemed to coincide with me getting that. Figures I should've gone with blaming Wikia first :P why would they ever intentionally disable a tag like that. Can we not put the fix in MediaWiki:Common.css? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:01, Wednesday, 27 April 2011 ( ) :I put my changes in my user CSS since most of them are personal preference. But putting back the correct functionality of a tag, that should be global :P added. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:12, Wednesday, 27 April 2011 ( ) RE: Multicolored Template Hey MvP! thanks, I figured one had to be created for those pesky Multi-Colored alliances anyway ;) June 29,2011(ET) Hey Can you find me on IRC when you get a chance? Thanks Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 22:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Map Hi, I was looking for someone who could make a map for my RP, but so far, no one could do it. I was wondering if you are able to do it (I'm no expert when it comes to geography and computer graphics :P). The United States of JBR accompanies the counties of Santa Barbara, Ventura, Los Angeles, San Bernardino, Riverside, Orange, San Diego, San Louis Obispo, and Imperial and the Channel Islands. I would also like to note that, on the same picture, you can add a smaller inset within the image showing the JBRican possessions (e.g., , , and . Please take the borders out, take out the names, and try copying the shape onto the world map (much similar to this in style: I also need you to add the Nevadan county of Clark (where Las Vegas and Area 51 are at), the Arizonan counties of Mojave, La Paz, and Yuma, and the Baja Californian municipals of Mexicali, Tecate, Rosarito Beach, and Tijuana. Also, for my secondary RP country, Central Kingdom, I would like to same style of imaging based on the Californian counties shown below. Include only the counties of Tulare, Kings, and Fresno. For Gauntletia, it would only employ . For Kern, it will only employ . And for the Democratic People's Republic of California, it would include the counties of San Fransisco, San Mateo, Santa Cruz, San Benito, Alameda, Contra Costa, Solano, Napa, Sonoma, and Marin. (Use this one as a reference if you need to see closer: And last but not least, for the entire Californian Union, employ all of counties and areas aforementioned above. Sorry for all of this work, this is only a request. I will be patient and you can delete this message after you finish it. If you can't, I understand. If you wish for me to clarify more on the borders, you can leave me a message. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :That would still be acceptable. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoa! That looks great. Can't wait to see the final product! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, not a problem. The maps are great! And sorry about that headache. Thanks. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Permission I would like permission to use this file for the National Unionist Party of the United States of JBR. Would it be alrite if I mentioned in the article that National Unionism emerged from the JBRican States instead of Großgermania (this is due to the JBRican States' exclusive involvement with the Post-Dissolution Sphere)? If not, I'll just skip on this page—I was just interested in adding another political party. Thanks in advance. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: masthead Yeah, I'm going to play with the alignment and stuff. You're too good at stalking :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:29, Sunday, 28 August 2011 ( ) :Yeah, I thought that was what it was. Seems it's gone now, as is the info bar (the removal of which actually made some things worse). The stuff I was trying to do with the masthead wasn't working, so I'm going to try something else. What is div.blackout? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:19, Sunday, 28 August 2011 ( )